Don't Forget about Me
by Loveandatear
Summary: A girl named Torri, falls in love with a guy named Paul. It all started because of a Christmas Party in their school which is named, Marlyn Hill High School. Their friendship turns into something else... but will it end perfectly?
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Him

Don't Forget about Me

**Chapter I**

**Meeting Him**

It was the Christmas Party of the students in Marlyn Hill High School, where they plan to eat, hang out with friends, and have fun. But there is just one girl who didn't really appreciate these kinds of parties. Her name was Torraine, also called "Torri". This story happened in the school...

"I cannot believe that after this awesome party, we have atleast 3 weeks of no school! Aren't you excited Torri?" Her friend, Anni told her excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, I am super excited to have this party and spend all day indoors." Torri said with boredom.

"C'mon Torri, you are the most emo person I have ever met. I mean think about it, don't you wanna have fun outdoors and have fun in the sun? You always read, study, read and then study again! Don't you have anything to do more than those lame stuff?" She said.

"Hey, those aren't lame! I just don't really have plans this weekend. Plus, my skin is sensitive to too much heat. And anyways, I just wanna have a scholarship... You know my parents don't have much money to afford such an expensive school." Torri said with a bit gloomy emotion.

"Well, that's uh, alright..y'know? I support that, but you should atleast have fun." Anni said convincing her.

"Okay!" Torri said having a bright smile on her face. Torri has a very sweet smile and she is actually beautiful in the inside and in the outside. While they were setting up the party, there is this guy named Paul. He is a popular kind of guy, but has somewhat of a silly side... but the girls are attracted by his charming looks and cute smile. Although he was popular, he didn't have much of a high reputation on grades. He was mostly an average student, who has a hard time in mathematics, and social studies.

"Hey bro!" His friend, Nick said to him, while putting his arm around his neck. "What'cha doing? Hanging out with the ladies?" "Uh, not really dude. Just checking things out." Paul said. "You mean... checking _her_ out?" Nick said showing to Paul a girl, who's name is Maddy. "What? No, I just... you know... I need to go to summer class, or else I will not get to go to 3rd year." Paul sadly said. "C'mon bro, cheer up dude. This is a party. All you do here is have fun, just forget about it for now, okay?" Nick, cheering Paul up. "Yeah, you're right! I should forget about it for now." "That's the spirit!" Nick said.

Suddenly, some girls snatch Paul's cap, his cap was somehow special to him, it reminded something remarkable and unforgettable to him."Come and get it!" The girls said giggling while running.

"Hey give that back!" He shouted. Suddenly, as he chased the girls he tripped and accidentally pushed Torri into the school pool, where a bunch of crowds surrounded them. "Woah! Awesome free fall man!" The jocks laughed. "Wow, Torri... guess someone tried to catch you though!"

The girls who were a bit jealous that, Paul, actually held her when she fell. Not realizing, Torri lets go of his arms and backs off.

Then they went out of the pool, and everybody just went in their natural state. "I am sorry, miss. But some girls took my cap." He said smiling. "_What is he thinking? Does he think I am too vulnerable with his charm? I am not those kinds of girls.."_

"I would prefer you to call me Torri, just Torri." She raises her hand for a handshake. Then Paul slowly reaches her hand and says, "Um, Torri... right." Then they let go. Torri never felt that before, well, she got a bit of spark that went in her and made a weird emotion that felt inside her heart. "Um, see you later, I guess?" Torri said. "Uh yeah.." He said. Then, they went away.

**Sorry guys if it was short! I update pretty quickly so just wait.**

**Please leave reviews for this chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Break

**Chapter II**

**Break**

_Was I really that stupid? Now I got some pretty bad attention a few days ago when that happened._Torri thought in her head, remembering what happened. Suddenly, her cellphone rings. "It's Anni." She said picking up her phone. "Uh ,Hello?" "Omygosh! Torri you're awesome! I love 'ya!" "What?Why?!" Torri asked, confused. "Duh! You just became famous, it's all over the news! Check it out!" Anni sends a picture of the paper published in school.

_**Student Lovebirds: Paul and Torri, Paularri!**_

_**First seen in Marlyn Hill, Love at first sight! Paul Patkinson and Torri Grey caught on camera holding each other after the fall, and after that, they held their hands. Cannot wait to see more of them after vacay! See you soon!**_

_**Published by: Kristina Chong**_

_This is my worst nightmare_! Torri thought. She ends the call and hides her phone.

Meanwhile, on Paul's house... "Woah, I cannot believe this!" Paul shoves the paper to Nick. "Well, this isn't bad bro. You just have to remember one thing, and that one thing is that we are gonna find you a date for the New Year Prom!" Nick Changes the topic on the paper. "You mean with her?" Paul points at Torri. "No way!" "I mean't someone else more attractive and much, much more interesting than her!" Nick denies. "Who?" "Let's find out then. After the break, let's look for someone." "Okay man." Paul agrees.

Two more days before school starts again...

"This must be the right address." Torri knock on the door.

Paul opens the door. "Woah, don't even assume that we're together!" Paul backs off. "This isn't about that, we have to deny this catastrophe! Complain about this!" Tori shows the paper. "You gotta admit my hair does look wrong there." "Don't even think about your hair now!" Tori gets angry. "Hey, I'm just kidding... sheesh... you are so gullible, I was just kidding." Paul smirks. "Whatever, we just gotta let them know that we're not... you know...in a relationship." "Yeah, but we have to make a fair deal though..." Paul thinks. "Why?" "For me to help you on that problem you also gotta help me." Paul tells her. "Fine, what kind of help?" Torri folds her arms. "Y'know... I actually don't really know what kind of help there is..." "Fine let me think... Do you have any problems with a class?" "Yeah, Math and Social Studies... How do you know?" "Probably a wild guess. " So, help me first with my grades... and I can help you with your problem." "Deal" They shake hands. "See you then." "K" They both part ways.

**I know it is a bit short... but it's not that bad... right? Anyways, I will update quickly.**


	3. Chapter 3 Help

**Chapter III**

**Help**

Lunch time starts, the bell rings. That's the time they will meet.

"So... you ready?" Tori asks him. "Ready" "Wait why aren't you wearing your cap?" "Um, I guess not for today." _He is kinda pretty cute even without his cap, I can see his hair. Um, wait, that's not what I'm here for..._ Torri snaps back to reality. "Ok let's start..." They do some equations... "Yep that's right!" "So you put it in the denominator if it is a negative?" "Right."

And they do a few more...

"You're getting it."

"This will really help me in the tests."

And finally...

"Thanks Torri... for the help" Paul smiles gently. Suddenely, their eyes meet...

He gazes a bit on her eyes, she looks into his eyes and sees his eyes sparkling. "Um, I might be late for class..." Torri says. "Uh yeah..." Paul looks away. "Uh bye..." Torri says. "Um, yeah, bye..." Paul walks away._ What did I just do? Did I really want to look in his eyes? Those shining brown eyes... Wait what?! _Suddenly Torri snaps back...

"Um... I gotta go home." Torri runs to get to the bus to ride home. As she goes in, she finds full seats, except for one. She sits near a guy listening to songs in his ipod.

"Hi i'm Torri, you are?" Torri asks him. "I'm Colt, you must be the girl in the paper. And you're boyfriend... Paul, right?" Colt said. "He is not my boyfriend. It was just a misunderstanding, we are not really 'together'." Torri explains. "Yeah right! Like he did that 'accidentally'!" Colt teases her.

"Really, I promise. It is a mistake." Torri said crossing her heart. "Ok. So, doing anything tonight?"

"What? You're asking me out? We just met." Torri asks in a confused way.

"No, I'm not. You see I have swimming practice with my swimming team later at 7:00. Wanna come?"

"Uh, sure." "Great, see you at 7!" Colt gets his bag and leaves the bus.

Suddenly, Maddy, comes to Torri. "I saw you on the paper last week. Why did you try to steal my date huh?!" Maddy seriously asks her and raises her left eyebrow.

"Woah, I swear. I don't even have interest in him. We just fell accidentally. Ask him if you don't believe me. You can even just go with him all day, I don't really mind." Torri says.

"Fine, I believe you. But if I see something much, much more than what you say that it was just 'falling accidentally', then, it is war!" Maddy turns her back and sits on her chair next to her friends.

_I cannot believe this is getting more worse! I gotta stop this sooner._

**I hope you like this chapter guys... Wow, Maddy is so mean...when it comes to Paul! But her character is a bit nicer though.(on what I have planned her to be!)**

**Pleas write your review here :)**


End file.
